


The One Where Jeremy and Michael Adopt a Dog

by SCphantom



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adoption, Dogs, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCphantom/pseuds/SCphantom
Summary: That's it. That is the story. They adopt a dog and it's really fluffy. Rated for language, told mostly in Micheal's POV.





	The One Where Jeremy and Michael Adopt a Dog

Michael was on cloud nine

He, of course, had many moments where he felt like he was walking on air. Like the time he had his first slushie, the time he went to the park for the first time, first time he smoked weed, as well as every time Jeremy had ever had any close physical contact with him. This was on a whole different level though. 

Michael and Jeremy had moved in together. In a platonic way, of course, but together nonetheless. The two boys had started college together, Jeremy studying to be an animator, and trying to produce an animated story on a boy who tries to become popular by enlisting the assistance of a supercomputer (not based on real life accounts, that’s just silly). Michael studying music theory and composition, as he pursued his dreams of making music. Michael and Jeremy knew that the only logical step to take after they decided on the same college was to room together. 

So move in together they did. A small two room apartment with a little living room and kitchen. The cheap rent and short commute to school made it perfect for Michael and Jeremy. Now, months into the fall semester, the two were happily lounging in their living room, fighting pixelated zombies. Michael couldn’t be happier. He had a great home, a great friend/roommate, a great college-

“Michael, c-can I talk to you a-about something?” Jeremy hesitantly asks.

Michael’s controller goes slack in his hands as he turns to Jeremy. His eyebrows knit together in confusion at the seriousness in Jeremy’s voice. 

“Um- Yeah. yeah! Sure, what-uh, what do you wanna talk about?” Michael stutters out. Jeremy is rarely ever this nervous about something, and Michael can’t help but get a little concerned; there is something seriously wrong.

“Well, I- um you see… I was thinking, recently” Jeremy starts.

Michael snorts to attempt to lighten the mood “That’s dangerous.” 

Jeremy cracks a little smile and shoves him lightly “Come on Michael! This is serious!”

Michael smiles then laughs again “ How would I know if this serious? You haven’t told me what you were thinking about” Michael sighed as Jeremy casted his gaze downward “Just… say what’s eating you.”

Jeremy heaved in a deep breath “IWASTHINKINGWESHOULDGETADOG!” He quickly blurted out.

Michael blinked a few times “What?”

“I-um, nevermind, just please forget I said anything” Jeremy stutters again. He quickly scooped his controler back up “Why don’t we just go back to playing this and-”

Michael snatched the controller out of Jeremy’s hand and turned off the TV “Jer, Jer! Wait a minute, wait a minute!” Michael made eye contact with Jeremy. The latter looked at him with wide blue eyes, full of anxiety and worry. Michael couldn’t help himself, he burst into giggles.

Jeremy crossed his arms defiantly “W-What’s so funny?”

Michael tried to answer, but all that came out was more laughter, as the more he thought about the situation, the funnier it became.

“Hehe- sorry Jer! It-it’s just… you got that nervous about- about asking me if we can get a dog?”

Jeremy began to flush in that way that Michael thought was adorable. The way where the red started to creep to his cheeks, and how it brought out his thousands of light brown freckles. Michael pushed those homo thoughts to the back of his mind as he focused on what Jeremy was rambling about.

“Michael! It is a big step in anyone’s l-life! They’re a lot of work, you need to feed them! And-and water them! And they require a lot of attention! They are living things!” Jeremy defended

“Jeremy, I know, I have owned dogs before.” Michael smiled warmly and Jeremy uncrossed his arms.

“R-right, I know. But  _ I’ve  _ never owned a dog. What-what if I’m not a good owner!” Jeremy ran his hand through his wild brown hair, letting it fly everywhere. Michael couldn't help but let his mind wander and think about how nice it would be to let his hand comb though those light brown curls.  _ Focus Michael _ he reminded himself. 

“Jeremy, you are making it sound like we’re getting a kid or something. Relax! Trust me. Dogs are so loyal, you could fuck shit up with them and they’d still come back tails wagging. Remember what happened to Colour?”

Jeremy snorted at the memory. Michael had owned a stray long haired dog with lots of different coloured spots when they were in elementary school, which Michael had very creatively named ‘Colour’. Then on career day in the second grade a girl’s father had come in to demontrae being a barber. Michael and Jeremy had decided latter that they would be Colour’s hair stylists. They hacked off Colour’s hair with some safety scissors. Michael’s moms had scolded them, and Michael had felt terrible. But Colour came back tail wagging, seemingly forgetting that most of his hair was gone.

“Yeah he had forgiven us pretty fast.” Jeremy confirmed.

“Exactly! Dogs are great at that whole ‘unconditional love’ thing, so don’t sweat it. Now did you have any ideas where we could get a dog?” Michael questioned.

Jeremy looked up wildly at Michael “Wha- just like that? You really want that?”

Michael shrugged “Sure! It’s been awhile since I had a dog. And I would love to share the best part of any person’s life with you.”

Jeremy smiled in that cocky way that drives Michael crazy “Oh, really? Dogs are the best part of any person’s life?”

Michael bit his lip  _ The best part of my life is you _ .

“Of course dogs are the best part of any person’s life!”

* * *

 

It had not taken long for them to gather the necessary supplies for the new member. Michael had called his moms the day after their conversation. He was delighted when they had said that they still had all the supplies from when they had puppies. Michael and Jeremy traveled the twenty minutes to his parent’s home to have dinner and load up the PT cruiser with doggie bowls, teething toys, potty training pads, and a small kennel for the puppy to sleep in when they were away. The one thing they didn’t take was one of the many collars a previously Mell dog had worn.

“Remind me again why we didn’t just take an old collar from your parent’s place?” Jeremy had questioned Michael as they wandered a PetSmart aslie filled to the brim with colorful collars.

“No way! Each collar is special to each dog, you can’t just reuse them!” Michael protested, “Besides, each collar tells a story, like, telling a person you dog’s personality!”

Jeremy put on an amused smile before taking a bright pink collar with jewels arranged around the collar with a sparkly ‘DIVA’ written on it. 

“Well, what story does this collar say?”

Michael glanced up from his phone to look at Jeremy, he snorted before answering “That, my dear Jeremy, says spoiled rotten.”

* * *

 

“Oh god Michael, what if they don’t like me? What if they think I smell funny? Michael! What if they don’t like my deodorant?”

Michael lost it at that question, “I’m sorry, did you just question if dogs might not like your deodorant?”

Jeremy crossed his arms in that cute defiant way again “Dogs have a very keen sense of smell Michael! They could be put off by my smell!”

Michael linked arms with Jeremy affectionately, quickly pushing down the blush he felt creeping up on his cheeks “Well Jer, if they don’t like your smell, then we know that that dog won’t be the right one!”

The pair marched in the rescue house, and were met with two girls behind a desk, one blonde one brunette. The lanky blonde perked up at the sight of the two guys. In her standing position, Michael and Jeremy could see that she proudly wore a blue apron that said “Volunteer”. 

“Hi there! My name is Cassey! Is there anything I or my partner could help you with?” She gestured wildly to herself then to her accomplice. The brunette looked up from her nails to the guys before looking down to her nails again.

“Um, we were looking for a dog.” Jeremy smiled politely.

“Of course!” The blonde, Casey, sad eagerly “we just got a litter of puppies, six in total. They were abandoned by their mom, it’s so sad, but they are soo ready for a home.”

“T-that would be great.” Jeremy said, smiling at Michael.

“Radical! Sara and I will take you to them!” Casey bounded to the back room with Sara in tow.

Michael laughed lightly “radical.” he mimicked.

Jeremy swatted him on the shoulder before giggling himself. They followed the two volunteers to the back where the animals are. Jeremy noted the glint in Michael’s eyes when he saw all the dogs in their kennels. Jer knew that if Michael could, he would adopt all of them. They had gone back and forth if they would adopt a full grown dog or a puppy. After much debate, they had said they would go for a puppy, because dogs are easier to train from a young age. But they knew that if there were no puppies, they would be 100% okay with giving a full grown dog a home. Michael looked ecstatic to adopt a dog, full grown or puppy. 

“Okay! Here we are!” Casey chirped.

Michael held back a giddy squeal as five small puppies yipped happily at their feets.

“Take your time and holler if you need us” Sara finally spoke, as she pulled Casey away.

Michael and jeremy cast their gaze to the puppies happily jumping on their legs. Michael immediately dropped to his legs and let the puppies crowd onto his lap

“Hello little ones! Yes hello! Oh my gosh Jer look at how small they are!” Jeremy smiled at how elated the dogs made Michael. Jeremy himself hesitantly lowered himself to the ground two of the puppies from Michael ra to him. Jeremy couldn’t quite place the bread, but he could almost guarantee they were a herding dog of sorts. They had various patterns of white fur with black and brown spots. Jer decided to ask the expert.

“What kind of dog do you think they are?” Jeremy asked.

“Um they are the adorable type!” Michael cooed bringing a particular eagar one to his face. Jeremy shot Michael a serious look. Michael cleared his throat “I think maybe a herding mutt. I see Entlebucher Mountain- Queensland Heeler mix.”

Jeremy nodded as he scratched a puppy’s head. He glanced around the small room the puppies were situated in, various toys strewn across the room, a bench where possible owners could sit, food and water bowls food and water bowls for the six puppies- there were six right? Yes, Jeremy was sure Casey had said six puppies in the litter. He did a quick head count, three in Michael’s lap, two in his. Jeremy did another look around the room for the last one. 

In the back, hiding under the bench away from its siblings, was a tiny puppy cowering from Michael and Jeremy. 

“Pst, Michael, under the bench.” Jeremy called.

Michael’s eyes followed Jeremy’s line of sight. He immediately softened at the sight of the little puppy. Michael gently scooted the puppies away towards Jeremy. He crawled over to the bench, cooing to the puppy under the bench.

“Hi little guy. Hey there buddy, who’s a good puppy?” Michael cooed. He reached into his sweater pocket and pulled out a treat.

“Where did you get those?” Jeremy asked.

“I bought some from PetSmart then I smuggled them in.” Michael admitted.

“Well at least they came in handy.” Jeremy said, looking on towards Michael. The little puppy crawled from under the bench, taking the treat from Michael’s hand. It gently chewed on it before tumbling over into Michael’s lap. Both boys laughed softly. Jeremy crawled over to the boy with the puppy in his lap, the other puppies had long since forgotten about the best friends and opted for chew toys instead. 

Michael scratched the puppy’s belly “It’s a she.”

“She is absolutely adorable.” Jeremy cooed, slinging an arm over Michael’s shoulder. Michael couldn’t help it when his breath hitched. He leaned into the taller boy’s shoulder and sighed.

“Do you wanna, adopt her?” Michael asked hesitantly.

“Is it wrong to cuss in front of a dog?” Jeremey asked. 

Michael cocked and eyebrow and looked at Jeremy funnily “Uh, I don’t think that dogs can understand you, so probably not?”

“Good.” Jeremey affirmed “Because hell yes I want to adopt this dog.”

“Jeremy you are such a dork.” Michael fondly said.

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your  _ dork” Jeremy shot back with equal affection.

Michael’s heart beated at a pace that was positively inhuman 

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” He squeaked out.

The adoption process passed through quickly. Casey had praised Michael and Jeremy for their “outstanding ability to tame the shy pupper”. They swiftly paid the adoption fee. 

“So, what is her name?” Sara asked, glancing up from the chunky computer.

“I-uh-um, I guess we didn’t give that much thought…” Jeremy trailed off.

“Mm, well, take your time.” Sara kicked her feet up on the desk and went to filing her nails again.

“Did you have any thoughts Michael? Michael?” Jeremy turned to see his best friend sitting on one of the chairs bopping the puppy’s wet nose. “Michael, are you listening to me?”

“Mmm-wha? Oh right, right a name.” Michael said looking deep into the puppy’s eyes.

“Michael, I swear you turn into a puddle of melted marshmallows when there are small animals around.” Jeremy scoffed.

“I’m sorry Jer but look at her! She’s so small! I-it’s like she could fit into a teacup!” Michael said before burying his face into the little puppy’s, much to her delight.

“Teacup, that’s actually kinda cute.” Jeremy smiled.

Michael brought his face up from the small puppy, “yeah, it is! Gosh, I’m so smart.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes “Try not to let it get to you” He turned back towards Sara “Teacup it is”

Sara went back into a sitting position before typing onto the computer “Whatever dude.”

The boys happily left the adoption center with Teacup in tow. Waving away the volunteers with a chirpy goodbye

“Such nice guys huh?” Casey smiled.

“I have money on they’re gonna fuck each other latter.” Sara said sarcastically.

* * *

 

“Okay I think we have everything, the kennel is set up in the living room, and I got the water bowl and the food bowl and the food and the-” Jeremy was cut off abruptly by Michael’s hand on his mouth, which Jeremy promptly licked.

“Okay first of all, ew, you need to stop doing that. Second of all, you are so high strung right now, you need to take a chill pill.”

Jeremy immediately tensed at Michael’s word, suddenly standing up straight and quickly letting go of the cuff of the cardigan. Michael rapidly backtracked his words.

“Ah, I mean, shit, that was a bad choice of words. My point being you need to relax, everything will be fine.” Michael soothed. Jeremy nodded quickly, a little too fast for Michael’s liking but Michael could take solace in knowing that Jeremy was still with him.

“Right, right. I just, I’m nervous.” Jeremy looked to Michael with those wide baby blue eyes that absolutely drove Michael mad. Michael scratched Teacup’s head to try to relieve the butterflies that were quickly gathering in the pit of his stomach.

Jeremy fiddled with the keys to the apartment as he brushed his light brown bangs away from his eyes. Michael breathed in sharply as he noticed the ways his best friend stuck his tongue out in concentration as he fished through the silver and bronze keys. The way Jeremy’s heavenly blue eyes would flick around at what it seemed at an impossible rate. Michael pulled the sleeping Teacup closer to his chest; Teacup grunted before sighing contently at the new contact.

“Okay Teacup! Welcome to your new home!” Jeremy said proudly.

Teacup raised her head from Michael chest with droopy eyes. She looked around the small apartment before dropping her head back to Michael’s sweater. She closed her eyes again with a loud sigh.

“She doesn’t seem to like our apartment much does she?” Michael softly spoke. 

Jeremy chuckled lightly, “I guess not.”

Michael gently walked over to the couch and sat down, as Teacup barely stirred at the level change. Jeremy sat next to Michael and they both watched the puppy’s steady breathing. Michael’s eyes did not stay on the puppy for long, as they quickly strayed over to Jeremy again. Jeremy’s eyes were particularly soft as they looked at Teacup. The ghost of a smile played on jeremy’s lips as he calmly looked at the small animal in Michael’s arms. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Michael whispered.

“Wh-I No way Michael! What if I crush her, she’s too small!” Jeremy whisper/yelled.

Michael couldn’t help but laugh, despite Teacup on his chest. His chocolate brown eyes locked with Jeremy’s baby blue ones. Michael shifted his body where he wouldn’t disturb Teacup, but would face towards Jeremy.

“Jer, hon, please. Even if you wanted to ‘crush’ Teacup, you couldn’t. You are like a twig, there is just… nothing there.” Michael shifted Teacup off of his chest, into his hands. Her eyes flittered open for a moment before closing again; she was clearly unconcerned about where she was going. “Now, I’m going to rephrase my question: Jeremiah Heere you are going to hold this puppy and you are not going to crush her. That is because you are the softest kindest person that I know, and you would never hurt this puppy.”

Jeremy nodded hesitantly “o-okay.”

Michael could have sworn he had seen Jeremy’s cheeks flush a warm rose colour at Michael’s words. He leveled those thoughts as he shifted Teacup from his own tan hands to Jeremy’s pale slender fingers. Michael encased Jeremy’s shaky hands with his own.

“Jer, please, you’re doing fine.” Michael soothed. 

Jeremy said nothing, only nodding slowly. He let out a shaky breath, as he pulled Teacup closer. She let out another content noise as Jeremy pulled her onto his chest. Teacup opened her eyes to look up at her other owner. Her amber-orange eyes, locked with Jeremy’s. She stuck her tongue out and licked Jeremy’s freckled nose. 

Michael laughed at he sight, “told you she would love you.”

Jeremy beamed “Well, I love her too.”

_ Lucky dog. _

* * *

 

“I’ll put her in her kennel so she can sleep for the night.” Michael mumbled to Jeremy. 

The two had spent the evening playing with Teacup. She had gotten over the shy/sleepy puppy get-up really quickly and had taken to bounding around the apartment. Jeremy and Michael had started to unpack the toys they had purchased for the dog. They had found that while Teacup loved to play with the ball, she did not love to bring it back. Michael had observed that Teacup preferred playing keep-away rather than playing fetch for real. She also enjoyed playing tug-of-war as well, relentlessly trying to tug the toy out of Jeremy or Michael’s hands despite her small stature. By time it was time for Jeremy and Michael to go to bed, Teacup had worn herself out. So, Michael set up the small pen for Teacup so she wouldn’t chew on anything in the apartment, and Jeremy gathered the blankets and dog bed for her to sleep in.

“Okay, do you have work in the morning?” Jeremy questioned.

Michael shook his head, “nope, I have the five o’clock shift. I have class at three though.” Michael had gotten a job at a run down Radio Shack in the mall. He rarely ever got customers in their stores, but Michael took that as an opportunity to listen to music/do homework. Besides he got paid by the hour, so their lack business didn’t phase him.  

“Okay, I have the early morning shift, and my eight o’clock was canceled, so I can stay with her all day tomorrow.” Jeremy replied. Jeremy worked at a Starbucks. Something Michael had teased him for (“seriously Jer? A Starbucks? That’s pretty basic.”) It had brought in money to their humble abode, so Jer didn’t mind. Jeremy usually was put on the early three am shift, but he never cared too much, as he could leave work to his eight am class later in the day.

“Cool, cool. So I’ll just put her in for the night and- OH MY GOSH I ALMOST FORGOT!” Michael went into hyperactive mode before bounding to his room. 

Jeremy had bolted upright from the couch at Michael’s change in volume. Even Teacup, who was exhausted from an evening of play, had lifted her head to see what was happening. Michael came back into the room sporting another Pet Smart bag. He pulled out a cream coloured collar with various tea roses printed onto the collar.

“I can’t believe you got the collar without me.” Jeremy quipped.

Michael stuck his tongue out at Jeremy “Um, who’s the expert here?”

“I am Heere.” Jeremy smirked.

“You and your punny name,” Michael laughed lightly as he strapped the collar around Teacup, “Now she’s a real part of our family.”

Jeremy’s head shot up at Michael’s words “Our family?” he echoed.

Michael chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, painfully aware of his not-so-platonic words. 

“Y-yeah, our family. We-um- we’re all living together, so I guess we’re family, right?” Michael suggested, doing his best of just saying ‘We are like a family cause I want to marry you, punny name and all’

Jeremy flashed Michael a million watt smile “Yeah, I guess we are a family!"

* * *

 

They were not expecting for Teacup to whine during the night.

Michael had fostered a puppy for a while, during sophomore year. But she would only whine if something was wrong, like her water bowl was out or she needed to go. Teacup, however, seemed to crave attention. Michael had not heard her whines for a good while, as his room was a ways away from the living room. He did hear Jeremy’s frantic soothing though, and that was reason enough for Michael to spring out of bed and to Jeremy’s aid.

“Shhh… shhh, Teacup please please be quiet. You’re going to wake up Micha, please please shhhh.” Michael heard Jeremy’s frantic pleading as he traveled down the hall. He groggily pushed his thick rimmed glasses as he glanced at the time; it was one am.

“Hey, hey Teacup what’s the matter?” Michael whispered soothingly.

“M-Michael! Wha-what are you doing up?” Jeremy shifted the whining puppy in his arms as he tried to turn from Michael. 

“Oh, I heard some frantic kid trying to  _ not _ wake up his roommate, and ended up waking up his roommate.” Michael said good naturedly.

Jeremy’s hand flew to his head “Gah! Sorry Michael I should have been more quiet.”

Michael immediately took Jeremy’s hand from his head and placed it in his own.

“Jeremy do not worry!” Michael laughed lightly, “Please, you are the one here who has to get going to work in, two hours. Now please, relax. Puppies do this, she’s probably just craving attention. Now give me Teacup and go sit on that couch.”

Jeremy immediately complied with Michael’s request, knowing full well that Michael was right. He’s always right. He shifted onto the couch and Michael scooted next to him. Michael pressed his side into Jeremy’s chest. Hesitantly, Jeremy draped his arms around the smaller boy’s soldier. Teacup’s frantic whimpers had died down as her lids soon became heavy again. Soon, the puppy had falling into a steady pattern of breathing as she slowly drifted to sleep.

Michael contemplated telling Jeremy that Teacup had fallen asleep, and that they could move off of the small couch. And off of each other. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep, or the fact that Jeremy was unbelievably warm, but Michael never wanted to get off. Michael and Jeremy’s breathing soon aligned. Michael’s and Jeremy’s chests rose and fell in synchronization. Michael’s chest, however, missed a cycle as Jeremy buried his head into Michael’s soft dark curls. He would’ve been lying if it didn’t exhilarated him.  _ You’re being creepy _ a little voice in the back of Michael’s head taunted  _ when he finds out you’re doing this to him on purpose, he’ll never speak to you. _ Michael strained his neck to look up at Jeremy, and how his eyelids drooped with sleep. He knew immediately he never wanted to move. 

_ This is worth the risk. _

Michael breathed in with Jeremy, and exhaled softly with him. Slowly, he drifted into a deep calm slumber.

* * *

 

“Um, Michael? Miiiicheeeallll?” 

Michael awoke to the sweetest voice he had ever heard. He couldn’t seem to remember who was holding him close, but he did know that the warmth that radiated from them was immeasurable. He shifted his torso to bury his face into the heater’s chest, before letting out a content sigh.

“Michael, uh, I have to get to work” 

Michael’s eyes flew open at the voice, as that early morning’s events came flooding back to him. Most importantly, he realised just who was cuddled up to.

“Jeremy! What- how’d- mmm… what time is it?” He spoke out, voice cracking slightly. He knew that his face was probably flushed a brilliant red, but how could he help it? He had just fucking slept-- no,  cuddled with the man of his dreams. Then proceed to literally bury his face in Jeremy’s chest. To his relief, Jeremy laughed in response, seemingly unaware how flustered he had made Michael.

“Sorry to wake you, but it’s three in the morning,” Jeremy smiled, “I have to get ready for work, I start in a half an hour.”

Michael ran his hand through his already mussed hair, trying to look anywhere but Jeremy’s bedhead. Cause he’ll be damned if that was not the cutest shit he had ever seen.

“Right right right, I’ll let you go.” Michael said, scrambling off of Jeremy, but careful enough to not wake Teacup, who had slept through the entire exchange.

“Thanks my man.” Jeremy beamed. Michael couldn’t help what his body did when Jeremy beamed at him like that. His body nearly let out a squeal comparable to a pre-teen girl seeing a pop star. 

Jeremy got up and went to his room to change and brush his hair (much to Michael’s internal displeasure). Michael absentmindedly scratched Teacup’s head, trying to put down any and every thought of Jeremy cuddling him again, or kissing him with his chapped lips, or waking up next to him in a real bed or anything of that sort. That definitely was not Michael, no sir, a raging homosexual with the largest crush on his best friend. His straight best friend.

Michael was in such deep shit.

Jeremy came out of his room moments later, in his black t-shirt, pants, and green apron “Well, I’m off to work. You should get more sleep, you’re looking a little flushed.”

Michael’s free hand flew to his face. Indeed, he found his face was burning up, and Michael knew exactly why.

“I guess I am, I’ll just go to bed. So, you should just go to work.” 

Jeremy nodded, “Yeah, I’ll be late so…”

“Good” Michael squeaked.

Yeah, he was in so incredibly deep.

* * *

 

Michael spent almost all day thinking about Jeremy. Which was not an unusual occurrence, Michael frequently had Jeremy on his mind. This was different though, Michael’s small thoughts of how Jeremy was absolutely adorable, but Michael could not get the fact that Jeremy had held Michael close all night. The thought made Michael’s entire face flush the brilliant red again. 

_ Stop it Michael. You and Jeremy touch each other all the time,  _ Michael’s inner voice started again;  _ this is no different. _

But it  _ felt _ different. The way Jeremy had willingly shoved his face into his hair, the way Jeremy had draped his arms around him and held him like he was the world. He got a little giddy just thinking about it. 

Teacup pulled on the tug toy and on Michael’s mind, yanking him out of his thoughts. She growled very menacing. Michael laughed lightly and tugged back on the rope. He had gotten little sleep, between his thoughts and Teacup, who had persistently whined throughout the night. Now she was trying to keep Michael’s attention by playing a very one-sided game of tug-of-war. She growled again, much to Michael’s delight.

“Oh really? You think you’re big and scary?” Michael teased.

Teacup growled in response, shaking her head to try and free the tug toy from Michael’s strong fingers. Behind the door however, keys could be heard. Teacup immediately ditched the chew toy and raced to the door to confront the ‘intruder’. She barked as she stumbled over her paws. Michael stood from the carpeted door to greet the person just behind the door. 

“Oh hello Teacup, how’s it going?” Jeremy greeted, pulling the keys from the lock and into his pockets.

“Oh yeah sure Jeremy, I’m doing great. Thanks for asking.” Michael teased. He walked over to the door to greet his roommate, “How was work?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes “It was definitely… work.”

“Oh that good?”

“A guy wanted a coffee with cream, but got mad at me when he opened his cup and his  coffee was ‘too light’” Jeremy flopped face down onto the couch.

“Oh boy, what a day.” Michael smiled. He kneeled down next to the couch and rubbed circles on Jeremy’s lower back. Because Jeremy got back pains from standing at work all day, obviously. Jeremy turned his head so it was no longer in the pillow and was instead looking at Michael with bright eyes.

“I’m glad I’m with you though.” He spoke, softly.

Michael’s heart did flips, “I’m glad you’re here to.”

Teacup at that moment leaped onto the couch and onto Jeremy’s back, seemingly disregarding the fact that she stepped all over him.

“Gah! Teacup!” Jeremy squeaked.

Teacup ignored Jeremy’s protests and made his way to Jeremy’s face. She started to lick his face without mercy. Michael burst into laughter at his friend being attacked by an animal smaller than his own face. 

“Don’t laugh Micha! Help!” Jeremy yelped.

“If you insist.” Michael smiled, quickly scooping Teacup off of Jeremy’s back and setting her back onto the ground. She scampered away in search of more trouble.

“Oh my god, she had so much energy.” Jeremy sighed, pressing his face into the soft couch pillow again. 

“All puppies have bounds of energy Jer, that’s a fact of life.” Michael smiled. Jeremy lifted his face from the pillow again

“I think she should share some of that energy.”

“I don’t think she’s going to.” Michael rubbed Jeremy’s hair, making it stick out in all directions. “I was thinking we could go out today, take Teacup to the dog park, get some lunch, that sort of thing.”

Jeremy practically sprung out off the couch, “That sounds awesome! I’ll go get changed.”

Within an instant Jeremy had tripped over to his room to change out of his clothes. Michael turned to Teacup, who had reentered the living room to investigate what all the ruckus was about. Michael reached for her leash on the side table, which he had used that morning to take Teacup out on a walk.

“Do you want to go out Teacup?” Michael teased.

Teacup’s wail wiggled pleasantly. Of course, since her body was so small, when her tail wagged, her entire body wiggled with it. She turned around in a couple of circles before trying to jump up onto Michael’s legs.

“Hey, no. down.” Michael scolded.

She immediately complied, hopping off of Michael’s legs and waiting patiently on the ground. Michael slipped the leash around her rose collar, sending Teacup into another wiggle frenzy.

“Jeremy, Teacup is growing up here!’ Michael called to Jeremy, who was taking an extremely long time to change.

“Well I wouldn’t be taking so long if somebody hadn’t decided to mess up my hair!” Jeremy called back to Michael from closed doors. 

Or, at least, Michael had thought it was closed. It seems that life has a funny way of working out, and the tan boy had found that Jeremy’s bedroom door was, in fact, wide open. Michael could only look at the open door, mouth agape. He scratched Teacup’s head a little faster, much to her delight. Michael’s wandering eyes scanned Jeremy’s room, before they came into contact with Jeremy. Or specifically, Jeremy’s bare chest. Michael breathed in sharply as he studied the skin with wide eyes.  _ Don’t stare you’ll be found out! Do you really want that?? _ For this time only Michael listened to the little voice.

“Uh, Jer, you left your door open…” He called out. 

“Ah shit, sorry man.” Was Jeremy’s response. He stumbled from the mirror where he was fixing his hair and closed the door with a click. Michael finally tore his eyes from the door to the eager puppy in his lap, who was blissfully unaware of how much one of his owners was tearing the other apart.

* * *

 

“Whoa! Teacup! Slow down!” Jeremy called down the paved path of the park. In front of him, Teacup speed down the path like roadrunner. She ignored Jeremy’s requests to chase after more important things, like squirrels or butterflies.

This particular afternoon did not look very plesant. Dark storm clouds gathered above, blocking out the sunshine. As a result there were not many people at the park that day, just two elderly women feeding the ducks and two kids with their mom. And of course--

“Teacup!” Michael laughed, clearly amused about how eager the puppy was to pull away from him and Jeremy, yet did not have the strength to yank the leash out of Jeremy’s grip. Teacup happily bounded down the path, dragging her owners along with her. 

As for Jeremy and Michael, they walked together behind Teacup. Amusedly watching how their small dog would yap at anything. They talked about anything that came to mind. They meandered the greenscapes of the park, and just chatted about their jobs, school, new video games, old video games, and what happened to all the anvils.

“What happened to all the anvils? Jeremy Heere, you have been watching way too much Gilmore Girls.” Michael had said.

“It’s a valid question Michael! Lorelai Gilmore had an excellent point! Where did they go Michael? Where?” Jeremy laughed, bumping his shoulder into Michael’s playfully.

Michael simply laughed in response before they continued on. They spoke of their friends, how a couple that Jeremy knew from work had gone on a date to Hawaii.

“Just for a date? That’s pretty impressive for Starbucks employees.” Michael pointed out.

“I don’t know, maybe they went for their anniversary or something. She wasn’t exactly talking to me, but when it’s empty in the store you hear everything.” Jeremy shrugged.

_ I don’t need an expensive get-away, I just need him,  _ Michael thought absentmindedly. He reasoned that expensive dates to fancy restaurants and exotic retreats weren’t necessary to him, all he really needed was this goofball by his side. Speaking of the goofball, Jeremy suddenly flung himself forward, running towards the car.

“I’ll race you!” Jeremy called over his shoulder.

“That’s not fair! You got a head start you cheater!” Michael whooped. Adrenaline shot through his veins as his shoes thundered across the parking lot asphalt. Ahead of him, Jeremy and Teacup stayed a far distance from, Jeremy’s long legs making sure the distance was keep between him and Michael. Teacup was thrilled with the change of pace, she stretched her legs as far as they could go and sprinted alongside Jeremy, tongue hanging out in glee.

“Ha! I win!” Jeremy cried, raising his arms in the air in victory.

Michael huffed, partially out of defiance, partially because he was out of breath, “That’s no fair! You cheated!”

Jeremy tossed his bangs out of his face “Sounds like a you problem my dear.”

Michael at that moment was glad that Jeremy had made him run, because his face would have flushed a brilliant red when Michael had called him ‘dear’. Good thing his face was already red from running. 

“Did you still want to get lunch?” Jeremy asked.

“Uh yeah, did you have any ideas?” 

“Well, there’s a brunch place with an outside patio, we could go there to eat.” Jeremy suggested. 

Michael smiled, and opened the passenger door, “after you good Sir!”

Teacup immediately tried to jump into the car. Unfortunately, her hind legs couldn't quite reach the top of the door. Jeremy and Michael laughed in unison as their hairy companion desperately tried to leap up into the seat. Eventually, Michael gave into Teacup’s demands of being lifted into the car by bringing up her hind legs onto the the seat. She giddily hopped around the PT Cruiser, waiting for her masters to enter the car after her.

Michael couldn’t help but beam at the way Jeremy giggled at the dog. Jeremy’s smile, he reasoned, was the highlight of Michael’s life. Michael’s life was absolutely perfect; he had a best friend who he might just love, and a healthy happy puppy.

* * *

 

Well, she was happy and healthy until the mites.

Jeremy had been the first one to notice. Michael had received a very frantic text while he was at work. Well, not a singular frantic text. It was more plural frantic texts.

_ From Player 2: _

_ Hey Micah, is it natural for dogs to lose hair? _

_ From Player 2: _

_ I don’t mean like a few hairs, I mean like a lot of hair. _

_ From Player 2: _

_ Like she’s losing hair on her ears! _

_ From Player 2: _

_ Has this been happening a lot?? _

_ From Player 2: _

_ Oh, I’m talking about Teacup, BTW _

Michael rolled his eyes so hard he was sure Jeremy could hear it all the way at home.

_ To Player 2: _

_ Jer, calm down. Specifically what is wrong? _

Jeremy’s response was almost immediate.

_ From Player 2: _

_ Um, well she’s been scratching herself a lot recently, right? And she was sitting on the couch with me and she started to scratch her head and I decided to help her out right? But I scratched her ear and her hair fell out! I don’t know what to do!  _

Michael squinted at his phone in confusion. He was not entirely sure what was happening to Teacup, but he sure knew that hair loss like that was not natural. He quickly switched over to Google to see what he would find. After a few key words were placed into the search bar, he pressed enter to see what he could find. The most common answer was mites. Michael took a deep breath and continued to scroll through the page, trying to find out what was wrong. Eventually, he texted Jeremy back

_ To Player 2: _

_ I think it might be mites, google says we have to take her to the vet. _

Michael got a little nervous when Jeremy didn’t immediately respond like he normally does. He waited with bated breath as the small thought bubble with three dots popped up.

_ From Player 2: _

_ Okay, I’ll make an appointment at the vet, come back as soon as you can okay? _

Michael glanced at the standard clock that sat at the other end of the store. It said that it was 7:40, and Michael was supposed to close up at 7:45.  _ It’s close enough _ Michael thought. He locked up the register and turned the lights off and locked the doors.  _ Jeremy needs me. _

Michael sped walk through the dusty mall halls as he booked it towards the parking lot. He quickly jumped into his car and pushed the speed limit back to his and Jeremy’s apartment. He burst through the door a little more forcefully than he needed to. 

“Hey Jer! I’m here!” Michael called though the dark apartment. He quickly saw the dim glow of the TV screen illuminating Jeremy’s face. He saw Jeremy chuckle a little.

“Actually I’m Heere, Jeremy Heere.” He said smiling.

Michael rounded the couch to see Jeremy holding Teacup close to his chest. Teacup herself was fast asleep, yet in her sleep state her hind leg would still reach out to scratch her head. Jeremy however, did not look as peaceful as Teacup. Michael could tell by the dim glow of the TV that his eyes were bloodshot, from what Michael assumed was crying. Jeremy spoke first.

“I-is she, going to… be okay?” Jeremy spoke barely above a whisper, almost as if he was afraid to ask the question.

Michael took a seat next to Jeremy “I think so. From what I read, mites are pretty easy to get rid of.”

Jeremy set his head back, “Oh thank God.”

Michael blinked a few times, “You sure are attached to her huh?”

Jeremy brought his head up from the back of the couch to look at Michael in the eyes. He was definitely crying before, as Michael saw dry tear tracks on his face. God, Michael hated to see Jeremy cry, it make him just wanted to reach out to him and hold him close till the tears subsided. 

“I-I guess I am. I-its funny though… we got her just a couple months ago, and I can’t, imagine a life without her.” Jeremy shook his head, breaking eye contact with Michael to look at the ground “I guess I’m just weird though.”

“No no no, Jer you’re not weird.” Michael soothed. He brought his hand under Jeremy’s chin to pull his gaze back. “It’s normal to feel that way about someone.”

Jeremy’s eyes were fully locked on Michael’s “Does this happen a lot? Like, with dogs?”

Michael laughed lightly, “Every time.”

* * *

 

Michael had another miniature heart attack that morning, because yet again he had fallen asleep with Jeremy's arms wrapped around him. Teacup had long since ditched her owners to go lay on Jeremy’s much larger bed. This time it was Michael’s job to wake Jeremy. Though he really hated to, Jeremy was always up early for work, and the weekends were the only time he had to sleep in. However, Jeremy was the one who made the appointment for 8:30, so when he complained about being sleepy, that would be his fault. Michael raised his hand and ran it through Jeremy’s hair hesitantly. He could feel the slight blush creeping up his neck.

“Jer… Jerrrr. It’s time to wake up…” Michael soothed. He felt Jeremy stir beneath him. “Jer, we have to get Teacup to his appointment Jer…”

Jeremy stirred again before opening his eyes. Michael watched as his pupils dilated to get used to the sunlight that was pouring in through the window. Eventually, his eyes wandered to Michael, who was laying on his chest, looking up at Jeremy with deep brown eyes. Michael could have sworn he saw Jeremy’s pale skin became flushed a beautiful scarlet. 

“Mornin’ sleepyhead.” Michael grinned.

“H-hey Micah.” Jeremy stretched tuning away from Michael’s gaze to study Teacup, who was patiently sitting on the floor for her owners to fed her and take her on a walk. Michael took the time of Jeremy being distracted to study his adorable bedhead, again. His hair was more messy than it was that time they had first gotten Teacup. The part in his hair was strewn in all directions, and his messy curls looked more like disastrous knots. Michael knew instantly that Jeremy was not going to be pleased when he brushed his hair of the knots. Michael was rudely taken from these thoughts when he felt a sudden weight press on his back. The weight shifted from his back to his neck as he felt something wet and cold press up against his ear. 

“Gah! Teacup! Off off off!” Michael scolded Teacup, who had promptly ignored his request and instead began licking his cheek. 

Michael reluctantly pushed himself off of Jeremy, wincing slightly at the lack of warmth from Jeremy. He held Teacup in his hands. In the three months they had the puppy, she had grown at a healthy rate. Which meant that she no longer would fit into a teacup, but she was still loved nonetheless. There were a few things that Jeremy and Michael had noticed about their puppy pal. 

Number one: she was not graceful. Whenever she would jump up onto the couch or onto one of their beds, she would step on anything, including Jeremy and Michael. And she did not really care where she stepped, which proved very inconvenient for the two men’s *ahem* privates. That was coupled with the fact that despite her small weight and size, she was an absolute couch hog. She would practically sit spread eagle when on the couch. Which wasn’t really a problem right now, but Michael and Jeremy knew that would prove problematic when she got bigger.

“Do you want to go out Teacup? Wanna go out for a trip?” Jeremy cooed to Teacup, who wagged her tail in response, “I’m going to go get ready, you should too beadhead.” Jeremy smiled affectionately, gesturing vaguely to Michael’s head.

“Just wait till you look in the mirror.” Michael snorted.

Jeremy ran a hand through his hair self-consciously “Ah, is it that bad?”

“You know I’d never lie to you.”

“Yeah, I better get ready” Jeremy said, standing in the process. Teacup only wagged her tail more.

That was the second thing: Teacup made wagging her tail a full body experience. It was like, when her tail started to move, her entire body moved with it. Also, thing number two point five, she had a very active tail. Michael or Jeremy would barely whisper her name and her tail would make a steady thump on whatever she was laying on. Jeremy thought it was absolutely hilarious, and Michael thought that Jeremy was absolutely hilarious for thinking it was hilarious. 

“Ouch! Shit!” Michael heard Jeremy cry out from his room. Jeremy was no doubt trying to brush his hair.

“I told you it was really bad!” Michael shouted back.

Michael heard a few thumps from behind Jeremy’s door before his roommate's room flew open. A disgruntled Jeremy stood in the doorway, his cheeks flushed slightly from the force he had been exerting on his head. He held his small hair brush in his hand and looked at Michael with a high and mighty gleam in his eyes.

“If you’re so confident in the state of my hair, you brush it.” Jeremy said, waving his hair brush around.

Michael nearly dropped Teacup, “I’m sorry you want me to do… what?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes as if his request was as simple as asking Michael to pass the salt and pepper. 

“My hair. You. Brush it Mr Know-it-all.”

Michael did another double take because Jeremy Heere, his best friend and secret love of his life, was asking him to brush his hair.  _ Fuckin pull yourself together Mell, _ Michael scolded himself,  _ just take the damn brush and brush his hair, you know you want to. But for the love of God, please be discrete. _

“Get your ass over here Jer.” Michael said gesturing to the carpeted floor in front of him. Michael might of been seeing things, but he could have sworn the look on Jeremy’s face was that of surprise. Almost as if Jeremy hadn’t been expecting him to say yes. Whatever look he might have had was melted away by absolute joy. He bounced over and took a seat between Michael’s legs, handing him the hairbrush. Michael tried to keep the nervous shaking down as he reached for the brush. Hesitantly, he began to move it through Jeremy’s soft brown curls. He carefully removed the knots from Jeremy’s tangled hair, trying to ignore the fact that he had extremely soft hair. He pulled through a particularly tangled patch of hair, yanking the brush through as Jeremy hissed.

“Sorry Jer.” Michael mumbled, his mind was not entirely focused on the task at hand. He indulged his own desires and brought his free hand up to Jeremy’s head. It ran through Jeremy’s incredibly soft untangled hair. Michael felt Jeremy shiver at the contact, before he pushed his head up to encourage the behavior. They were absolutely transfixed in their own pleasure that both lost track of the time. Michael’s phone began to buzz impatiently, warning the two that they needed to be somewhere.

“Jer, we have to go in a sec.” Michael spoke, his voice a little shaky from the high of being with Jeremy.

Jeremy’s half-lidded eyes snapped back to attention “Right, right. I-um t-thanks for that. W-with my hair, I mean.”

Michael nodded numbly as Jeremy got up to feed Teacup. He left Michael in a trance. Michael’s mind darted between absolute joy and utter confusion. He had just been running his hand through Jeremy’s hair, and Jeremy seemed to like it. The entire prospect made Michael’s head cloudy. He would have to bring that up with Jeremy, later.

* * *

 

“Well, it is a case of mites, but it seems like they are not that serious.” The doctor said, flipping through the sheats on his clipboard, “I’m going to prescribe her some medicine to eradicate them. It’s a good thing you two caught this before it got too serious, she’s lucky to have good owners like you two.”

Michael caught Jeremy beaming with pride as they both looked at Teacup, who was patiently sitting on the ground. The veterinarian scribbled something on a piece of paper.

“Okay, so this is her prescription. Hand it to the women at the front desk and she’ll give you what you need. You are going to get two types of medicine. The liquid medicine will need to be taken every day, once a day. Administer it into her mouth and make sure she doesn’t spit it out. The pills will need to be taken every day twice a day. Other owners suggest placing it in a piece of cheese and giving it to the dog so they don’t spit it out. Do that until all of the medicine is gone and she’ll be right as rain in a few months.”

Jeremy nodded enthusiastically, “T-thank you! We’ll be sure to do that.”

The vet smiled and handed Michael the paper, “Good Luck!”

Michael and Jeremy exited the small office and made their way to the front. They picked up the medicine and made their way into the car.

“See Jer? Nothin’ to be worried about, vet said they’re super common in puppies.” Michael grinned, trying to assure Jeremy that everything would be fine. 

Jeremy smiled “Yeah, guess I got worked up over nothing, like I always do.”

Michael’s expression immediately softened at Jeremy’s words. Michael would be damned if anyone would talk crap about Jeremy, especially Jeremy.

“Hey,” Michael turned the engine of the car off and looked at Jeremy, “you heard what that lady said, we were  _ good _ for bringing in Teacup to get it checked out. If you hadn’t worried about it, then I might not have seen it. I probably would have thought that she would get over it and cure herself; I’m so grateful that you caught it and she’s okay. Besides-” Michael took Jeremy’s face in his hands and brought his eyes to meet his own, “I think it’s absolutely wonderful that you were so concerned, it shows you have a huge heart.”

Jeremy’s face flushed in that adorable way that Michael thought should be illegal. Jeremy brushed his brown curls out of his eyes “Thanks Michael, that means a lot.”

Michael pulled away from Jeremy and turned the ignition in the car again “No problem my man. Now, I don’t know about you, but it’s noon and I’m starving. How lunch sound?”

Jeremy smiled, showing off his amazingly straight teeth, “Sound perfect”

* * *

 

Jeremy was an absolute catch, so Michael should have known that someone would swoop in and yank him from his hands. It happened on a December day, Michael had just finished giving Teacup her liquid medicine. Something that she absolutely hated, but it was almost gone, so she wouldn’t have to worry about it anymore. Michael had started to busy himself with setting up Christmas decorations about the house. His and Jeremy’s Christmas eve party with their friends was three weeks away, but that didn’t stop Michael from getting ready. He had just started to decorate a garland when Jeremy came, quite literally, bursting through the door. 

“Michael! Holy shit! Guess which of this apartment’s single ladies got a date?” Jeremy exclaimed

"Uh- Teacup?” Michael joked, but on the inside he was praying Jeremy would say yes.

“No jackass, me! That girl at work that I was telling you about, Valeria, she asked me if I wanted to go out with her to see a movie! Me! I-I I am just so happy!”

Michael laughed at Jeremy’s enthusiasm “That’s great Jer! When are you going out?”

“Tonight, at 6. I was wondering if I could borrow your car. So I can pick her up before the movie starts?” Jeremy looked at Michael with big blue pleading eyes. Hell would freeze over before Michael said no to those.

“Of course Jer, just bring it back in one piece.” Michael smiled at Jeremy, who whooped in excitement.

“Oh god! I have to get ready!” Jeremy bounded to his room, Teacup quickly followed at his ankles.

Michael, on the other hand, slumped to the ground in agony. The glittery poinsettias and bells were scattered across the floor; they laughed at his misery. His mind ran a marathon, full of thoughts of helplessness, rejection, bitterness, and heartbreak. Hot tears pressed against the insides of his lids. Why couldn’t he be happy? His best friends was finally getting some! Socially awkward Jeremy, who could barely order food at a restaurant without stuttering and tripping over his words, was about to go on a date with a real woman. Michael should be ecstatic for his friend-- yet he wasn’t. Why?

Because he was in love. Michael Mell was in love with Jeremy Heere, his bestfriend, his roommate. The tears that had built up were tears of jealousy, because he was letting his love slip away from him. Michael had finally admitted to himself that he was in love. He let a few stray tears slip underneath his glasses, slowly rolling down his face to drip on the branch of holly that he held in his hands. He closed his eyes again to suppress the tears that were welling up at an alarming rate. He made a move to wipe the tears away that had already fallen, but he felt something wet press up against his hand. Michael opened his eyes to be face to muzzle with Teacup.

That was the third thing about Teacup, possibly Michael’s favorite trait, she always knew when Michael was upset. The time he had failed a test in his General Education English class, she and Jeremy were there to lick his nose and make him hot chocolate. Jeremy…

Michael let out a little sob at the thought again, something Teacup did not take too kindly to. She immediately stepped on his legs to get to his face. She began licking away more tears that Michael hadn’t even processed as falling. Her tail started to wag at Michael just looking at her, something Michael laughed at gently. She continued to lick at his face. Finally, one all the tears were gone, she moved around in his lap before contently laying in between both of his legs. Her face pressed up on Michael’s stomach as her tail kept moving up and down at a steady pace.

“Teacup, you are the sweetest.” Michael whispered, as if it was a secret that only she needed to know. 

She continued to look up at him happily, blissfully unaware of the conflict that was happening between Michael and his own thoughts.

“Hey Michael, can I get your opinion on something?” Jeremy’s gentle voice called through the apartment.

Michael didn’t have the time to respond before he heard Jeremy’s door swing open as the roommate in question emerged holding two shirts.

“So, should I wear the green shirt because it’s a button down or should I wear the blue shirt because-- Michael? Are you okay?” Jeremy’s voice moved between absolute glee to concern as he looked at Michael. Michael became painfully aware of his situation and how it may look, tear marks dried on his cheeks, eyes red and puffy, maybe some snot running from his nose.

“Oh, I think I’m having an allergic reaction to the decorations.” Michael weakly suggested. It might not be an entire lie, the decorations were taken out of storage and were most likely caked in dust after a year of neglect.

Jeremy, however, was not buying his white lie, “Michael, seriously, what is wrong?”

Michael’s hands flew out of his pockets and he brought them up defensively, “Nothing! I swear!”

Jeremy’s eyes only squinted in disbelief, “Michael, I’m not kidding.  _ Please. _ ” Michael’s heart broke a little at the pleading tone in Jeremy’s voice. Jeremy knelt down next to Michael, “will you please tell me what is wrong?”

_ I just had a moment of clarity _

_ I’m jealous of the girl who is taking you out on a date _

_ I can’t stop thinking about you _

_ Your smile makes my knees weak _

_ I don’t ever want to spend my life with anyone else _

_ I love you _

“I was listening to that book on tape that my parents gave me and the fuckin dog dies Jeremy. The  _ dog _ Jer, who the fuck does that?” 

Jeremy sighed, “Michael you are such a sap!”

Michael took a breathy laugh, “I can’t help it! I would have liked to see how you would do listening to how Auggie’s poor dog Daisy fuckin  _ dies _ while Teacup looks at you with her big ol’ eyes!”

Jeremy laughed along with Michael, “Jesus, you nearly gave me a heartattack! Don’t ever worry me like that again!”

Michael’s heart cracked a little at the sincereness in Jeremy’s voice, “For you, anything.”

Michael didn’t even bother finishing the Christmas decorations while Jeremy was gone. He knew he would only cry more, seeing how he and Jeremy have been putting up Christmas decorations up since they were in the fourth grade. The lonely gay instead decided to guiltlessly watch the Chopped marathon on Food Network. 

Michael booed at the television as his favorite chef went home. Teacup, who had been patiently laying on Michael’s chest through the entire ordeal taking care of any stray tears that may have fallen from Michael’s eyes, stirred as her owner raised his voice at the TV.

“What bullshit Teacup, Chef Chast should have gone home, he didn’t use all of the ingredients!” Michael absentmindedly scratched Teacup’s head as the show switched to commercials. Teacup’s hair had been slowly growing back as time progressed. Much to Michael’s delight, it was incredibly soft in its peachfuzz state. Soon, Teacup started to stir again, but for an entirely different reason. The jingling of keys was heard outside the apartment door as Jeremy tried to unlock it. He must of thought Michael had gone to bed; he was mistaken.

“It’s open!” Michael called.

Jeremy didn’t need to be told twice, the door swung open and Teacup leaped off of the couch to greet her other owner. 

“Hey Jer! How was your date?” Michael called out with fake enthusiasm. He might be hopelessly in love, but he’ll never let his title of ‘best friend’ be in jeopardy. So, he reasoned he would listen to the details of Jeremy’s date with unparalleled fake joy.

“I-uh-actually wanted to talk to you about that…” Jeremy trailed off, suddenly looking down at his shoes.

Michael shot up on the couch, he hadn’t heard this much worry in Jeremy’s voice since Jer had asked about adopting a dog.

“Sure sure.” Michael gestured over to the empty spot on the couch. Jeremy scooted over to the couch before sitting down. Instead of collapsing into the soft cushions like he normally does, he remained as straight as a plank, “Jeremy? What’s wrong? Was your date… that bad?”

Jeremy paused before replying slowly, “No, it wasn’t bad at all. I- we- went to the movies and saw Justice League, which was terrible. Then we, went to get ice cream then I dropped her at her house.”

Michael looked at Jeremy in confusion “That, doesn’t sound bad.”

Jeremy shook his head, “No, it wasn’t bad, but I- just-”

“You just what Jer?”

Jeremy took in a deep breath, his gaze firmly fixed on the floor, “It’s just that… when I was out something… just didn’t  _ feel  _ right. I was having a good time but when we were out, I just thinking ‘wow michael would like this’ or ‘michael would’ve thought that was funny’ and stuff like that. And she felt it too, and she said… do you want to know what she said?” Jeremy’s eyes fixed with Michael’s. Michael nodded his head numbly, not trusting his voice.

“Well, she said, ‘Jeremy, you know I think you are adorable, but we both know that I am not on your mind. And as the certified ‘mom friend’ I should tell you that...’” Jeremy trailed off, looking away from Michael yet again. He took in a big shaky breath before continuing, “‘I should tell you that you have it bad for that Michael guy you keep talking about.’”

Michael was stunned and looked at Jeremy. “Jeremy I-”

Jeremy looked up from the floor and into Michael’s eyes again. He waved his hands franticly, “No no no no… please. Please let me finish before you get mad.” Michael wanted to protest, saying that he could never be mad at Jeremy. Instead he just clamped his mouth closed.  Jeremy put his hands down, his head following suit,“I was saying that after she said that I-I wanted to protest. I-I wanted to say that- that she wasn’t right, it wasn’t true! B-but I couldn’t! I couldn’t figure out  _ why _ .”

Jeremy looked at Michael again. This time Michael noticed that Jeremy was flushed a bright red. “I thought about it though, a-and I think I figured it out.” Jeremy reached his hands towards Michael’s hands. He gently intertwined his fingers with Michael’s.

Michael finally willed himself to speak, “W-what did you figure o-out?”

Jeremy flushed brighter. Michael moved himself closer to Jeremy, careful not to let go of his hand.  Michael tilted his head to look up at Jeremy, he couldn’t help but think about how easy to just close the gap between them.

“M-Michael, I… I think I might l-love you…” Jeremy flushed brighter with every word, “I know that y-you d-don’t feel the same way, b-but I just wanted to come clean and I’m really sorry and--”

Jeremy shifted and tried to move away, but he was quickly stopped by Michael. Michael wouldn’t let Jeremy think that way anymore. Michael moved forward and closed the gap between he and Jeremy. He crashed their lips together, making Jeremy let out a small squeak of surprise. Michael squeezed his eyes shut as he continued to press his lips against Jeremy. It was pretty awkward for Michael, he had never kissed anyone before, and his glasses got in the way. Jeremy, however, did not move. Michael quickly realized his mistake and pulled away.

“God Jer, I am so sorry! I just jumped on you! I am so sorry!” Michael let go of Jeremy’s hands and tried to pull away. To his surprise Jeremy’s hands flew to his face, gently cupping his hands around his cheeks.

“Wait! Michael! D-do you like me too?” Jeremy exclaimed. Michael brought his hands to put his hands on Jeremy’s.

“Jeremiah Heere! Is that a fuckin’ question? Of course I like you! I think you are the best!” Michael beamed at Jeremy. Jeremy’s eyes dropped to his lap.

“I-I am sorry, I just… I don’t want to  _ force _ you into anything.” Jeremy mumbled.

“Hey,” Michael let go of Jer’s hands to move to his chin, bringing his eyes to meet his again, “Believe me you aren’t forcing me into anything. I think that you are the greatest. God, you tell the stupid jokes and you have a weird sense of humor. The way you make the best scrambled eggs, and the way you sing along to the radio when you are vacuuming. And and the way you have me drive you around to look for rainbows after storms! You are my best friend, and I-I love you too.”

Jeremy laughed “Well isn’t that cool?”

Before Michael could protest on how Jeremy was killing the mood, Jeremy had leaned forward to close the gap between them again. Michael was delighted to feel Jeremy kissing him back. He melted into the kiss, moving his hands from Jeremy’s face to his hair. He ran his fingers through the soft brown hair, letting knots form around his fingers. Michael felt Jeremy’s hands move from his own face down to Michael’s waist. A warm spark traveled up his spine as Jeremy grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his lap. Michael grinned into the kiss, he never in a million years would he have thought that he, Michael Mell, would be straddling his best friend as they made out. Speaking of making out, Jeremy had decided to run his tongue against Michael’s lower lip.

Michael let out a small gasp as he opened his mouth for Jeremy to enter. Jeremy didn’t think twice before pressing into Michael again, tongue eager to explore the new territory. Michael was equally excited to study every inch of Jeremy’s mouth. A bit of adrenaline shot through him and he tugged on Jeremy’s hair, earning Michael a small moan that had escaped Jeremy’s lips. Michael felt Jeremy make a move to move away from his mouth to his cheek, but instead of Jeremy’s lips meeting with Michael’s tan skin, his eye met with the rim of Michael’s glasses.

“Ouch!” Jeremy cried. His hand moved away from Michael’s hips and to his eye. Michael, if possible, blushed harder.

“Oh God! Jer, are you okay? I’m so sorry!” Michael’s hands moved away from Jeremy’s neck and hovered hesitantly over Jeremy’s injured eye.

Jeremy, to Michael’s surprise, started to laugh. It started as a small giggle and slowly turned into hysterical laughter. 

“Jeremy? W-what’s wrong?” 

Jeremy calmed down enough to gesture vaguely to the floor. “T-hehe-Teacup!”

Michael turned towards the floor to see their faithful pooch, sitting on the floor, staring at them intently. 

“Our hehehe dog w-was hehehe w-watch-hehehe-ing us make out!” Jeremy broke out into hysterical laughter again.

Michael looked back at Jeremy and wiggled his eyebrows “It just means we’re doing a good job.”

“God Michael!”

* * *

 

“Michael where are we going?” Jeremy asked from the passenger seat.

“A place, now shut up and listen to the music.” Michael grinned.

Jeremy huffed and crossed his arms defiantly, “Well, can you please tell me why our dog is wearing a bowtie?”

Michael looked in the rearview mirror to look at Teacup. She sat in the back seat head looking out the window at the cold night. Her owners had gotten together about a week ago, and they couldn’t be happier together. Christmas was fastly approaching, and both boys had taken the night off to go Christmas shopping.  Or, at least, that’s what Jeremy thought. In reality, Michael had been adamant on taking Jeremy out on a date, so that is what they were doing tonight. Teacup was essential in this date, so therefore she needed to be dressed up.

“Because she needs to be, now curiosity killed the cat Jer so shut it.” Michael said matter-of-factly.

“But satisfaction brought it back.” Jeremy pointed out.

Michael rolled his eyes and continued driving. Eventually, they reached their destination.

“Michael Mell, this doesn’t look like the Mall.” Jeremy pointed out, “What is this?”

Michael took the keys out of the ignition, “Um, a date. Obviously. Now come on.”

“A date? Michael I am in no condition for a date!” Jeremy cried, gesturing to himself wildly. It was true, Jeremy had not done his hair that day, so it flew in all directions. He wore light blue jeans with a small hole in the left knee, and an old distressed T-shirt with a blue cardigan. 

“Well hon, it’s a good thing this isn’t a normal date.” Michael smiled. He opened the back seat and linked Teacup’s leash to her collar. “Come on, let’s walk.”

Jeremy obeyed Michael’s request and walked beside him in the park. It was a dark December night, a light mist had settled on the park. The street lamps gently illuminated the fog and the asphalt path. It had rained earlier that day, so the street still sparkled. Teacup took great joy in romping through the cold puddles as her owners strolled behind her. It was late, and the park was empty. Well, empty except for Michael and Jeremy, who easily chatted with each other as their dog trotted in front of them. They walked around the entire park, which was no easy feet. According to the sign in the parking lot, the outer loop of the park, the entire stretch was 2 and a half miles long. The three didn’t seem to notice. They walked in almost solitude, but neither minded. All they really wanted to do was be with each other. Eventually, they walked on the path that lead them to the river. They laughed as Teacup tried to wade in the river, but pulling out at the last minute.

“This was a nice date.” Jeremy says. They sat on a bench overlooking the moonlit river. Michael let his head rest on Jeremy’s shoulder, because hell Jeremy was his boyfriend and couples do stuff like that.

“I’m glad you had fun.” Michael smiled into Jeremy’s cardigan. Michael felt Jeremy shake his head, so Michael took his head off of Jeremy’s shoulder to look him in the eyes “What?”

“I didn’t just have fun.” Jeremy snaked his free arm around Michael’s waist, “I had literally the best time. I am almost entirely sure that was the best date I ever had.”

Michael beamed, “I’m just glad you enjoyed it.”

Jeremy pressed a kiss to Michael’s forehead, “Yeah, next time we do this, I get to plan it. And I get to surprise you.”

Michael rolled his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

Jeremy gasped in mock offence, “Michael Mell! Are you implying that I am not as romantic as you?”

Michael laughed “Well I wasn’t going to say it but since you did…”

Jeremy smirked “Oh I’ll show you romance.”

Within an instant Jeremy had used the arm he had placed around Michael’s waist and pulled him close. There was a brief pause between the two before Jeremy leaned down and placed a kiss to Michael’s lips. Michael squeked in delight before pressing up against Jeremy, his hands quickly found their place on Jeremy’s neck. Slowly, Jeremy’s tongue found its way into Michael’s mouth again. Michael began to eagerly explore Jeremy’s mouth before he remembered what happened last time they had done this. He slowly pulled away.

“Um, Michael? Are you fine? D-did I do something wrong?” Jeremy’s face was contorted into worry.

Michael placed a quick kiss to Jeremy’s cheek to reassure him, “Aw Jer, you didn’t do anything wrong. It’s just that, well…” He pointed to Teacup, who sat firmly at their feet, transfixed on what she was seeing, “We have ourselves a peeping Jane.”

Jeremy laughed and scratched Teacup’s head, “Well, I guess we’ll have to go somewhere more private.” He stood up and offered Michael a hand, “What do ya say,  _ boyfriend _ ?”

Michael reached his arm out and took Jeremy’s hand “I would be honored,  _ boyfriend.” _

Oh yes, Michael was totally and completely on Cloud nine.


End file.
